Sky Painted Gray
by Crystal7
Summary: Morgaine gives Gwenhwyfar exactly what she deserves.


Disclaimer: "The Mists of Avalon" belongs to Marion Zimmer Bradley and the mini-series to TNT. I am not making any money from this, please don't sue, the college admissions office has all my money. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place during the mini-series when Gwenhwyfar and Morgaine come together at Glastonbury. However, there are some elements of the book incorporated into this story. I couldn't find a scene within the book to do this piece. But you needn't have read the book to understand since the main points are covered in the mini-series. Anyway, if you've read the book OR seen the mini-series, you'll understand well enough.  
  
- Sky Painted Gray -  
  
Morgaine stood as Gwenhwyfar entered the chamber where she was resting. She stood, trembling before me. A part of Morgaine wanted to bring her in her arms and tell her it was okay, but it was not and they both knew it. Morgaine slammed her and across Gwenhwyfar's cheek, all loss of self- control gone. She had been a priestess of Avalon and her plans would have been carried out well enough if it had not been for Arthur's harlot queen.  
  
Hardly, fair Morgaine thought, for she had nearly had Lancelet in her bed, she had shared it with Kevin, Uriens, Accolon, and even her own brother Arthur. But that was not by her own doing. "You dare come to me for comfort."  
  
"I come to you because Arthur needs you."  
  
"Needs me," Morgaine scuffed, "You've done everything possible to make sure Arthur does not need me, sorceress and witch. You've turned my brother from his vows on Avalon and tricked me into a marriage I did not want!"  
  
"You think I wanted to be married to Arthur," Gwenhwyfar snapped, "I would have been perfectly happy being a nun here in Glastonbury, but no one bothered to ask me what I wanted. At least you were asked!"  
  
"Asked! Tricked is more like it," Morgaine yelled back. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was a priestess of Avalon, not a harlot as so many believed her to be. When she was calmed down enough she said, "You knew I loved Accolon and yet you made sure I married the father and not the son. You purposely went out your way to make me miserable."  
  
"You have done the same to me. Perhaps it was just your comeuppance."  
  
"Think Gwenhwyfar. I have given birth to a son and raised another, who loved me deeply. I have had two sons. Elaine has had a son and two daughters, you have had no children. Is this how your God rewards his followers? If he does not reward sinners than you must be a great sinner and the rest of us saintly."  
  
"You've used devil worships to get what you want!"  
  
"No," Morgaine whispered, "It is your own fault you are barren Gwenhwyfar. I gave you a charm to help you conceive, because I thought that that was what you most wanted. But it was not. That is how Lancelet wound up in your bed! You wanted him most of all!"  
  
"Listen to you," Gwenhwyfar said, trying to stay calm, "You the harlot."  
  
Morgaine smacked her sister-in-law again, "Harlot. Hardly. I may have had many lovers but never was I married!"  
  
"You were married to Uriens when you had your affair with Accolon."  
  
"True," Morgaine said. "Well Gwenhwyfar, I guess you got what you wanted after all. You get to be a nun in Glastonbury."  
  
"Truly," Gwenhwyfar said, "I love Arthur, you must believe that. I loved him as a king and a man, but I loved Lancelet with passion. Please, go now, Arthur needs you. Mordred is raising all sorts of problem for Arthur. Please help him. I cannot stand to think Arthur as fallen."  
  
"He is fallen," Morgaine whispered in pain. She turned to Gwenhwyfar, "And you are the cause of his downfall. Because of your bedding with Lancelet and the carelessness with which you were caught Arthur will fall and Britain as we know will go with him." She gathered up her skirts and left Gwenhwyfar standing in her wake. She would take care of Mordred. As for Gwenhwyfar, she would spend her life in penitence and rot in her own devilish hell.  
  
THE END 


End file.
